Missing
by ToothyOne
Summary: Based on the song 'Missing' by Evanescence. Ryou loves Bakura, but will the Yami realise before it's too late? RyouXBakura. Bad summary, just read it :P


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Evanescence. How unfortunate.

=======  
** Missing **  
=======

_I love him. That's the whole of it. I only wish he knew. I only wish he'd stop abusing me. I only wish he'd love me back._  
  
Ryou sat at his desk, scribbling away madly in his diary even though his hand ached and the lack of light made him squint. All the while thoughts raced through his hesd- thoughts of how he could escape his Yami's beatings, thoughts of how he could make him realise...  
  
"I love him." He whispered quietly to himself, then dropped his pen and wept into his arms. The sobs shook his body for hours and nobody came to comfort him. Nothing came to take away the pain.

* * *

Bakura had begun to worry about his hikari. It had been days since he had seen him come out of his room. The little ray of sunshine always made the day brighter, but his happy nature was sickening. Couldn't the boy see that life was not joyful? Bakura made it his duty to remind him of that, but had it gotten out of hand? Were his beatings too harsh?  
  
"Please..."  
  
The voice startled him out of his daydreaming. So the runt had surfaced. Bakura looked down at the boy. He looked terrible. His normally pale skin was almost translucent, red ringed his chocolate coloured eyes and his pale hair hung limply around his gaunt face. Before he could say anything to him Ryou continued.  
  
"Please... Please forgive me..." And he ran out the front door, leaving a worried and bewildered Bakura behind.

* * *

_He won't come. He forgot I existed long ago. All I am to him is a boxing bag._  
  
Ryou's head spun and spots darted across his vision as another slit spewed out blood from his body. The knife slipped from his unconscious grip and he dreamed fro the first time in years.

* * *

"Is something missing?"  
  
Bakura's voice, right beside me.  
  
"Someone's missing... who is it?"  
  
_{It's me! I'm missing! Don't you care?}  
_  
"That boy... where is he?"  
  
_{I'm gone. You don't have to worry about me anymore.}  
_  
"He went away... so long ago... and I cried."  
  
_{Don't lie.}_  
  
"I cried... because I had lost my favourite punching bag."  
  
_{Isn't someone missing me?}  
_  
............................................................................

* * *

Ryou woke slowly from his dark dream, half expecting Bakura to be beside him to comfort him. He wasn't. No surprise. Ryou fumbled for the knife he had dropped and brought it to his chest one last time.  
  
"I'm all alone..." He whispered to nobody.  
  
"He doesn't care that I bleed. He never did..."

* * *

Bakura ran hard and fast, searching all the hangouts Ryou usually inhabited and ducking into every possible backstreet on the way through. The realisation had hit him so suddenly. He hoped it wasn't too late. The note that Ryou had left for him on top of his diary had been so pain filled and heartfelt that Bakura was sure that Ryou wouldn't be waiting around long for a reaction.  
  
"I love him. And he needs me now, the most he's ever needed anybody. I can just feel it... Oh Ra, please don't be too late!" He rounded another corner and stopped in his tracks...  
  
The knife plunged in deep between his ribs just as he saw Bakura appear around the corner.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
The sound pierced the peaceful silence the alley had held in a second. Tears sprung up in Ryou's slowly darkening eyes.  
  
"Please... Please forgive me..." He muttered as Bakura took the trembling body in his arms.  
  
/ No... my aibou... don't die... /  
  
{Isn't someone missing me?}  
  
"Ryou... Stay awake, Ryou... Don't die..."  
  
"I won't be home again... maybe someday you'll miss me... maybe..."  
  
"Ryou... I love you, Ryou..."  
  
The darkness overtook him. With the last ounce of energy he had left he muttered to his Yami.  
  
"I love you, too..."

* * *

Bakura howled in agony as his hikari stopped breathing. Blood still poured from the wound and the knife lay limply in Ryou's cold hand.  
  
"I loved you, Ryou..." Bakura choked out through the tears. "I'm sorry I was too late... Please..." He took the knife in his hand and lay Ryou down gently on the frozen ground beside him.  
  
"Please forgive me..."  
  
Darkness overtook everything and the shadows fed eagerly.

* * *

please, please forgive me, 

but i won't be home again.

maybe someday you'll have woke up,

and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"isn't something missing?"

--------------------------------

you won't cry for my absence,

i know - you forgot me long ago.

am i that unimportant...?

am i so insignificant...?

isn't something missing?

isn't someone missing me?

----------------------------

[chorus] even though i'd be sacrificed,

you won't try for me, not now.

though i'd die to know you love me,

i'm all alone.

isn't someone missing me?

------------------------------

please, please forgive me,

but i won't be home again.

i know what you do to yourself,

shudder deep and cry out:

"isn't something missing?

isn't someone missing me?"

---------------------------

[chorus]

---------------------------

and if i bleed, i'll bleed,

knowing you don't care.

and if i sleep just to dream of you

and wake without you there,

isn't something missing?

isn't something...

----------------------

[chorus]

----------------------

.:Evanescence- 'Missing':.

* * *


End file.
